Hawkeye: The Series
by 005131
Summary: What I think would happen if Hawkeye had his own series. Prepare for action and hilarity to ensue! Also includes crossovers in certain chapters. Slight Clint X Bobbi pairing. Now edited and easier to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawkeye: the Series**

**Before I start, I'm going to give a little info on this fanfic. This is my idea of what should happen if Hawkeye got his own TV show (which, unfortunately, is unlikely to actually happen). The story takes place in the same universe as the Earth's Mightiest Heroes show.**

Episode 1: The Reaper Returns

The mighty villains known as the Wrecking Crew had returned to the city. They were currently in battle with the Avengers.

"The Avengers," the Wrecker scoffed, bludgeoning Iron Man with his crowbar. "You guys are-"

"I think the word you're looking for is _AWESOME_!" a voice rang out.

A projectile hit the crowbar and exploded, splashing corrosive liquid all over it. The Wrecker screamed as some of the liquid splashed over his face. As the villain regained his wits, someone jumped onto his head and bounced back off. The man then pulled out a long weapon and smacked the Wrecker in the face with it.

"And where have you been?" the armored avenger growled.

"Skycycle broke down while I was flying," said the man, pulling a piece of metal out of one of the ears attached to the mask of his purple costume, his other hand slinging the bow he had smacked the Wrecker with across his back.

"I swear, Hawkeye, you're the only one who actually comes _late_ to his fights!"

"I stop to smell the roses, Tony."

"Which explains why nobody remembers your name."

"HEY!"

Meanwhile, Captain America, Black Panther, Vision, Wasp, Yellowjacket and had finished off their combatants and were watching.

"Should we stop this?" asked Vision.

"Nah, let's see who wins this argument," replied Wasp, giggling. "It's pretty entertaining."

Vision turned to the Panther.

"I am actually with Wasp on this one." He said.

Vision sighed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What's he doing in there?"

"The prisoner? Doing what he always does. Tinkering on something."

The prisoner growled. It had been months since he had been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and placed in their replacement RAFT. He still hated it. But he wouldn't be there for long.

"Hey, buddy!" one of the two S.H.I.E.L.D. guards stationed at his cell called, "Even if you're rebuilding that toy of yours, it's not gonna get you outa here! Don't expect another surprise breakout any time soon!"

"Well," the prisoner said back, "I don't know about a full-house breakout, but I think my new 'toy' is actually quite capable of getting me out of here. I've made some improvements on this model."

"Wha-"

The prisoner swung his weapon. A wave of energy shot from it. When the wave passed the wall of energy separating the cell from the outside world, the wall fizzled and winked out. The two guards were blasted backwards into the wall of an empty cell, and the energy wall shocked them into unconsciousness. The prisoner walked leisurely out of the cell. He then grabbed one of the guards and took a communicator out of his ear. He hacked the device and set the communicator to a special frequency.

"Contacting HYDRA Island, please respond.

The voice of HYDRA's leader, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, filled his ears. But it wasn't a live response. It was a recording.

_"Hello, loyal agent of HYDRA. You appear to have missed something very important. I will inform you. One day, the Avengers invaded HYDRA Island."_

The former prisoner knew this. He had been knocked out during the ensuing battle.

_"In the aftermath, unfortunately, HYDRA Island was lost."_

The former prisoner was shocked. HYDRA Island, destroyed? Who had done this deed?

_ "Our headquarters were destroyed by… the Avenger Hawkeye"_

"Hawkeye…" the man growled. "I swear, in the great name of HYDRA, I will end your life! ... but first I should probably leave before more guards show up."

The villain threw the communicator to the ground. He turned away with a flick of his cyborg arm, which was also his greatest weapon, a long, curved blade.

The Grim Reaper's hunt for vengeance began.

**TITLE REEL**

"I cannot believe I missed a battle against the Wrecking Crew!" Thor exclaimed to Wasp back at Avengers Mansion. "I have been wishing to defeat them since they insulted the mighty Mjolnir the last time we met! Why did you not contact me with Stark's annoying beeping card?"

"Tony thought he shouldn't bother you," she replied, "ya know, you being on a date and all. How was it, by the way?"

"I believe this 'date', as you refer to it, went quite well." Thor looked up at the ceiling. "What is that shouting?"

"Tony and Hawkeye are trying to repair a broken skycycle," Wasp replied in a bored voice.

They listened to the argument upstairs.

"That pipe's too loose."

"Listen Clint, if I want archery lessons, I'll come find you. But you will _not _school me in mechanics!"

"Yelling at me won't make the pipe any tighter."

"Clint, I-"

BA-DANG!

"Told ya."

"I hate you, Hawkeye."

Thor and Wasp laughed. Then their ID cards started beeping.

They looked at their cards and saw Black Panther's face on the tiny screen.

"Avengers…ah, eeh…Asse…gah…Assemble!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tony…"

"I don't need tech help, Hawkeye!"

"You know what? You may be great at creating your fancy suits, but I think I'd be better at building my own bike! So if you aren't going to build the thing _my_ way, you can leave!"

"Clint-"

"You know what your problem is? You hate listening to other peoples' commands! You want to be in charge of all of us again, don't you?"

"_You're_ going to lecture me on following-"

"Yes, Tony, I am! You have no right to be commanding us! You passed leadership on to Cap, and even so, this isn't a battlefield! Stop acting like you can push the avengers around all the time! You're not in charge!"

"I have still been left in charge of the active Avengers roster by Cap!"

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening to fire me? This is ridiculous! I can't work with this anymore! I quit!"

Then there was an icy silence. An icy silence during which both heroes realized their ID cards were beeping.

"Like I said," Hawkeye growled, handing Tony the beeping card, "I quit."

He walked away, feeling Tony's eyes burning into the back of his head.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Friend Hawkeye!" called Thor, "Come! We must do battle against whatever evil curses the Black Panther!"

"Not today, Thor," growled Hawkeye, shoving past the thunder god and walking out the door.

"Um, Tony?" Wasp turned to the inventor, who had suited up. "What's up with Clint?"

"He quit."

"Oh, OK… Wait, he QUIT?" Wasp was astounded. "Hawkeye _quit_ the Avengers? But he's the most loyal guy on the team!"

"Um…" Cap was already at the door to the quinjet dock, but had noticed that Iron Man and Wasp were standing in the middle of the room. "Avengers? Why aren't we all assembled?"

"I need to go do something right now," Wasp said apologetically. "It's for a good cause."

Captain America raised an eyebrow, but he said "Fine… Tony?"

"Coming," Iron Man replied.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hawkeye trudged through an alleyway.

"Hey!" a street punk called as the archer pushed past him and his friends. "This here's _our_ territory, arrow-man!"

He grabbed Clint's shoulder, only for the former Avenger to shove him off. The thug tried to punch Hawkeye in the back of the head, but the hero grabbed his hand and twisted. The man screamed as Clint heard a satisfying crack.

"Anyone else?" he asked as he pushed the punk away from him and continued on his merry way.

"T'Challa!" Cap called as he walked through the street where Panther's card's locator was detected.

Yellowjacket walked next to him. "Where is everybody?" he asked, looking around the empty neighborhood.

"Probably hiding from lil' old me," a voice behind them said.

The two heroes turned to see none other than the Grim Reaper.

"YOU'RE the reason we're here?" scoffed Yellowjacket. "Didn't Panther and Cap take you down and send you to S.H.I.E.L.D. already?"

"Don't remind me," Reaper growled.

"Don't underestimate him, either," warned Cap.

"Listen to him, bug," the villain said, "because now, the Grim Reaper is better and badder than ever!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Look!" a street thug called in the same alley that Clint had gone down earlier. "Here comes another one!"

"Clint! Hawkeye!" Jan called. When the thugs surrounded her, she simply shrunk down and flew off, but not before putting a few street punks in line with her stingers.

Eventually, she found the person she was looking for. "Clint! There you are!"

"What do you want, Wasp?"

"I… I was just worried. You just up and left. I thought you liked being on the team."

"I did."

"But-"

"You think this isn't hard for me? This is the worst day of my life. But I can't handle Stark anymore. Treating us this way, when he's not even leader anymore. I'm not like you, Jan. It only takes so much for me to snap."

Hawkeye's ID card rang.

The archer sighed and held up the device. "I THOUGHT YOU HEARD ME! I SAID I QU- huh?"

"Hawkeye," the Grim Reaper's image said, "I noticed you weren't with the others."

"The- what have you done to the Avengers?!"

"They're fine. See if you can get to them."

With that, the screen on the card went dark.

Wasp flipped out.

"Oh no! He's got them all! He's got Tony and Cap and T'Challa and Hank and all the others! What do we do?! Whadowedowhadowedowhadowedowhadowe-"

"WASP, SHUT UP! I'M TRYIN' TA THINK HERE!"

"Oh…sorry. Wait, you're going to _think this through_?"

"Yep, so let me come up with a plan."

"Okay…"

"Hmmm…the Reaper acted as though he didn't notice you. Or even remember you at all…"

"Don't remind me." Wasp hated when people forgot about her or Hawkeye or Hank, just because they weren't as noticeable.

"Hmmm…" Hawkeye smiled. "I've got a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1 part 2:

Clint flew around town on an older model of his skycycle. His ID card started beeping and Wasp appeared on the screen.

"Hawkeye, I found them," she said, as Clint noticed a tear run down her face, "It's terrible. Reaper's somehow mind-controlling Hank, Tony, Hulk, and Carol. He deactivated Vision, he's knocked out Thor and he's using the brainwashed guys to beat up Cap and Panther."

"That makes sense," Hawkeye said, "Those two captured him at the HYDRA Island fight. Where are you?"

"The machine shop near the intersection of Barney Street and Ronin Avenue."

"I'll be there soon. Just sit tight and watch."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, look!" said Reaper, holding up Cap's shield, "I'm captain HYDRA!"

"Jerk," Cap muttered, unable to move since he was tied to a support beam.

"You don't say," Panther muttered back, similarly incapacitated.

"SHUT UP!" Reaper yelled.

"Now that…" a voice said, "is not a nice thing to say."

"HA! FINALLY!" Reaper yelled enthusiastically. "Show yourself, Hawkeye. Die before a worthy opponent, like the hero you think you are!"

"I _am_ a hero, even if you're too stupid to know what a hero is," Hawkeye said stepping out of the shadows, "And I'm not gonna keel over and die. Not today."

"Look around, Hawkeye! You're outnumbered."

"That's what you think."

Reaper's back was to his prisoners, but Hawkeye saw Vision's eyes glow to life.

The Grim Reaper chuckled. "Hawkeye, you can't fool me. You are the last Avenger."

"Second to last, actually," said a voiced behind the villain.

Reaper turned around and was met by a tiny glowing fist a foot from his face.

"Janet Van Dyne, at your service," said Wasp, feeling good after freeing her friends behind Reaper's back.

She stopped feeling so good after Ms. Marvel blasted her.

"Avengers…" Reaper said smugly, "Assemble."

The Reaper turned and tried to take Hawkeye off guard with an energy blast. The archer flipped over the blast with ease.

"Figured you'd made some upgrades," he said with a smirk, "but I'm still gonna stop you."

Meanwhile, the other Avengers battled each other.

_(Note from the author: this scene will flip between what is happening to Hawkeye and what is happening to the other Avengers. Sorry if it's confusing.)_

Captain America leaped nimbly around the Hulk as he threw his fists around angrily. _Hulk's reflexes aren't as good as they are normally_, Cap realized. The super-soldier flipped over the monster's head and poked a pressure point on Hulk's neck, making the beast pass out.

"Normally, Hulk wouldn't be taken down that easily," noted Cap, "Looks like Reaper's tech could use some work."

"You're inferior, Hawkeye," shouted the Grim Reaper, as he held his scythe across the archer's throat.

Wasp flew around blasts shot by Ms. Marvel, while Black Panther battled Yellowjacket.

"Trade?" Wasp suggested.

"Why not?"

Wasp flew towards Panther, and Ms. Marvel followed. T'Challa kicked Yellowjacket in the chest one more time, then somersaulted backwards and landed on Ms. Marvel's back, knocking her to the ground. Wasp flew directly at Yellowjacket, grew to full size, and punched him in the face.

"Sorry, hank," she said.

Using his lightning-fast reflexes, Hawkeye pulled an arrow out of his quiver and smacked Reaper on the head with it, activating the smoke bomb inside.

Iron Man rocketed toward Vision.

"Do you know what I miss about Iron Man?" the android asked.

Vision turned intangible and Tony flew right into a wall.

"He was smart."

Hawkeye's smokescreen fell around the Grim Reaper.

"I may not be able to see," the villain yelled, "but you can't either!"

"Says who?"

"How could you possibly see through this?"

An arrow hit Reaper's scythe and exploded, throwing him back and out of the smoke cloud.

"Special lenses in my mask."

"You will not win!" Reaper yelled defiantly. "I will avenge HYDRA Island!"

"Okay, you realize that we destroyed that months ago, right?"

The smoke cloud dissipated, revealing Hawkeye with an arrow pointing directly at the Grim Reaper. The Reaper turned and saw Cap, Wasp, Panther, and Vision standing behind him.

"Looks like we're done here," said Wasp.

"Not quite," declared Hawkeye. "Where'd you get the brainwashing tech, Reaper?"

"HA!" Reaper laughed, "A contact gave them to me, not that you'll ever know who!"

The Reaper's scythe shot an energy blast at Wasp, Cap, Vision and Panther, throwing them back. The former HYDRA agent leapt over them and ran out of the machine shop. Hawkeye followed, but when he exited the shop, the Grim Reaper was nowhere to be seen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later, back at Avengers Mansion, Thor was glum about missing another fight.

"Trust me, pal," Hawkeye was saying, "I happily would've let you take down Reaper. And I'm pretty glad the mind control stuff didn't work on you."

"I wonder where he got the tech from," mused Cap.

Vision walked into the room, with Ms. Marvel, Tony, and Yellowjacket in tow.

"I have successfully removed the mind control," stated Vision.

The Avengers cheered.

"However," said Vision, "Iron Man, Hulk, Ms. Marvel, and Yellowjacket have suffered major psychological damage. In other words, they're unstable. I do not believe they should continue to fight on this team for a while. I already told them, and Hulk immediately set off for Canada."

"Canada?"

"I didn't understand either."

"Anyways," said Tony, "We have all agreed to stand down. At least, the three of us did. I don't know what Hulk's doing. Since I will no longer be an Avenger, I am passing the control of the Avengers' roster to Captain America. You may continue to use the mansion as a base of operations."

"Thank you, Tony," said Cap.

Tony nodded, and the three newly-retired heroes turned to leave.

"Hey, Stark! Wait!" called Hawkeye.

Tony stopped, surprised.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier…"

"No," said Stark, "you were right. I can't function as a soldier. Thank you, for helping me realize that."

"Tony Stark," said Hawkeye, "Thank _you_. For standing by this team, and accepting me as an Avenger."

Tony nodded and left.

Hawkeye turned and looked to Wasp. "Thank you, Janet, for not giving up on me."

Wasp saluted him.

At that point, Hawkeye noticed something. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"We…heard you were quitting," said Cap, "We thought you were leaving."

"Oh…yeah, I did quit, didn't I…well…I was thinking…if you want me around…"

"Let's put this to vote," replied Cap. "All in favor of keeping Clint Barton on the Avengers?"

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"A-ee."

"It's 'aye', Vision."

"Sorry."

Hawkeye smiled. "Thanks, guys."

**ROLL CREDITS**

**So, what do you think? Please comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2: Newbies

Summary: Quicksilver, Spider-man, Gambit, and Mockingbird are recruited by Captain America as Avengers, and must prove their skill when Cap, Panther, and Wasp are captured by Magneto.

**Hey, have I been forgetting something?**

**Hawkeye: Yeah, the disclaimer. I'm a property of Marvel, and so is everyone who appears in this episode.**

**Gambit: You got dat right**

**Hawkeye: Why are you even **_**in**_** this story? You were never an Avenger in the comics.**

**Gambit: No, but I'm de author's favorite X-Man, and besides, I could make da story more interesting.**

**Author: Readers be warned; Thor won't be around very long.**

**Mockingbird: But I will!**

**Author: How did you all get in here anyways?**

"Wait, WHAT!?" screamed Hawkeye, "You forgot to mention this the other day!"

"Wha's goin on here?" asked Wasp, yawning as she exited her room in Avengers Mansion.

"Thor's dad's taking his super-nap again and Thor's going to guard him."

"Oh…that's a let-down."

Hawkeye looked at Thor sadly. "Another friend's leaving."

Thor sighed. "I must go. Last time I let my father down…"

"Yeah, we all know how that went," said Wasp. "You have to do this."

"Thank you for understanding," said Thor.

"Take care of your dad," said Hawkeye, "We did fine without you last time." He smiled.

Thor nodded. The Asgardian used Mjolnir to open a portal to Asgard. He muttered "Fight on Avengers," and walked through. The portal closed behind him.

Steve Rogers walked out of his room. "What'd I miss?"

**The next day:**

Clint walked out of his room and into the main hall…and saw a thin man with white hair standing there.

"Who…"

"Name's Pietro Maximof," the man said, "but I go by Quicksilver."

"Oh." Said Hawkeye. "Nice to meet you. I've gotta know…why are you here?"

"I'm here to sign up for the Avengers. I heard they were recruiting."

"So you…ooooooh," said Clint. "Cap _did_ say something about recruiting. Well, I hope you make the team."

They stood in silence for a while.

"So," said Clint, "You a mutant or something?"

"Yep," Pietro replied, and he suddenly disappeared.

"Where did-"

Quicksilver reappeared, holding a coffee mug.

"Um…"

"From the nearest coffee shop. Don't worry; I left some money on the counter."

"You have super-speed?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

A man in a red and blue costume walked through the door. "Alright! Avengers Mansion! Sweet! Oh, hey Hawkeye. Hey Quicksilver."

"Oh, good," said Pietro, "I thought I was going to be the only one to show up."

"Weelllll, I heard these guys were recruiting and thought 'what the heck, maybe they could use some help from the _amazing Spider-Man_!"

It was at that point Hawkeye decided to go back to his room and take a breath mint. He figured the mansion would be receiving more company.

**Cue Theme Music**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hawkeye was less than pleased to learn that he and the other Avengers would be overseeing 'job interviews' for possible recruits. Clint sat at a desk in an area closed off by curtains on the sides.

"What are your skills?" Hawkeye asked, preparing to write in his report.

"Well, I'm a pretty good shot with most automatic weapons, and I'm pretty strong. I think the Avengers will put a lot more criminals in the ground with me helpin' out."

_Right, the Avengers are gonna let a mercenary on the team_, thought Clint as he scribbled in his report. "And your name?"

"Punisher."

"Thank you."

The Punisher left and the next hero came in.

Hawkeye: "What are your abilities?"

Hero 2: "I have unbreakable skin and I'm superstrong."

Hawkeye: "Name?"

Hero 2: "Luke Cage."

Hawkeye: "Thank you."

Luke Cage left. Another hero entered. Hawkeye stared at his report with a bored expression on his face.

Hawkeye: "What are your skills?"

Hero 3: "I'm the strongest one-"

Hawkeye: "Hulk, they aren't letting you back on the team. It's for your own good."

Hulk growled and left. Someone else entered.

"What are your skills?"

"Well, I'm great with a bo staff, and apparently a great enough fighter to take _your_ position on S.H.I.E.L.D. How's that, sport?"

Clint looked up from his report, shocked. Standing before him was his old friend Bobbi Morse, AKA Mockingbird.

"BOBBI?! You want to be an Avenger?!"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well…I hope you make it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Since a spectacularly large team is hard to keep together," said Cap, "I have accepted only four operatives who I thought would work well with this team."

"Your new teammates are Pietro Maximof, AKA Quicksilver…" Hawkeye saw Quicksilver grin as he looked at the Avengers and his fellow recruits.

"…Remy Lebau, AKA Gambit…" a man with unnatural black and red eyes leaned against the wall, shuffling a deck of cards.

"…Spider-Man…" the wall-crawler was probably grinning under his mask.

"…and Barbara Morse, AKA Mockingbird." Bobbi looked over at Clint and grinned.

"Congratulations, new recruits!" said Cap happily. "You may stay in a room in the mansion, if you'd like. Avengers, meet the new Avengers."

The Avengers mingled for a while. Gambit approached Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I gotta question: how did de Avengers get broken up anyway?"

"Iron Man, Mrs. Marvel, Hulk, and Yellowjacket suffered major psychological damage, and Thor had to leave and go to Asgard."

"I see."

"So, what are your powers?"

Gambit took a playing card from his jacket. The card started to glow, and Gambit tossed it on the ground. The card exploded in a small burst of light.

"Cool."

Gambit shrugged. "By da way, I think you godda secret admirer," he said, grinning.

"What? Who?"

"Her, 'course." Gambit pointed at Mockingbird. "She look over at you a lot. She don't do the same for de other Avengers. Maybe…" he smirked, "she join for you."

"What!? No, no. Bobbi wouldn't join just for me."

Gambit shrugged again. "Whatever you say, _monsieur_."

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**That night:**

Clint was awoken by the sound of shifting metal.

"JARVIS?" he asked, "What's going on?"

JARVIS didn't respond.

"JARVIS?"

No reply.

Then Clint noticed something interesting. His bow was moving.

"What the-"

The bow suddenly flew at his face.

"WHOA!" Clint leaped out of the way, and the arrows in his quiver shot towards him. Clint grabbed the arrows and snatched his bow as it came for a second pass. He threw them to the ground and ran for the door. He was horrified to learn that the door wouldn't open.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!? HEY!"

"Hawkeye?" a voice said from behind the door. "Stand back."

The door started to glow. Realizing what was happening, Clint moved back as the door exploded.

"So," said Gambit, "you got any idea why da mansion is kidnapping Avengers?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"I heard screamin' from Cap's room and I ran to him," explained Gambit after he and Clint had jumped out the mansion's window, " Da door was stuck. I blew da door in, but Cap was stuck in a metal cage. I tried to help 'im, but 'is shield flew out an' smacked me."

"So," Hawkeye said, still in his nightclothes, "the metals are attacking."

"We fightin' a master of magnetism," agreed Gambit. "You thinkin' who I'm thinkin'?"

"Yeah, probably. But why would Magneto attack the Avengers?"

"I dunno. What I do know is dat Magneto captured Wasp, Cap, Vision, 'Silver, n' Panther."

"Hey!" Mockingbird ran up to the two. "What's going on?"

"How'd you know something was going on?" asked Hawkeye.

"The lights."

Clint looked up. The lights in the mansion were blinking on and off. "Oh."

"Hi, guys!" Spider-man swung down. "I noticed the light show. Did Cap get drunk or something?"

"Something's manipulating the building," said Hawkeye, "We think it's the mutant Magneto. He's captured the others."

"Oh," said Spidey, "That's a bummer."

"Well, let's get in there and take the place back," said Mockingbird.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 2 continued

**The main hall, Avengers Mansion**

"Pietro," said Magneto, as he glared at Quicksilver. The speedster was trapped by a band of metal attaching him to the wall. "Pietro, my son, you disappoint me."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Pietro, glaring.

"What the heck is going on!?" shouted Tony. He and the other Avengers were similarly restrained.

"Avengers, I believe you have met my son, Pietro Maximoff," Magneto said.

"Wait, Magneto has a son?" Wasp asked, shocked. "You two are related?"

"In bloodline only," growled Pietro.

"I am here to take you home, my son," said Magneto. "You may come peacefully or…"

Then Magneto noticed something. A man was standing in the doorway of the mansion.

"Who…"

"Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye," said the man. "And you kind of stole my house."

"Ha!" laughed Magneto. "You think you can beat me? You don't even have a bow!"

"Nope," agreed Clint, smiling. "But I have the new Avengers."

Suddenly, the metal band trapping Quicksilver glowed. As Magneto moved towards his son, the band exploded, throwing the mutant terrorist back. Pietro slumped to the ground, unconscious but still alive.

"Dey don' make dese kinda traps like dey used to, ey, Maggy?" said Gambit, smiling.

"YOU!" Magneto screamed. "YOU'RE AN ACCURSED X-MAN!"

"Yes, I am. What you gonna do about it?"

Spider-man crawled up the wall and leaped onto Magneto's back. "Surprise, metal-man!"

He flipped the terrorist on his back. Clint ran over and tried to remove Magneto's helmet, but the floor tile under him rose into the air, causing the hero to fall backwards.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, Maggy!" called Gambit, having freed all the Avengers, "You gonna get a little company!"

Suddenly, a squadron of suits of Iron Man armor flew through the floor.

"Tony still keeps these things here?" Clint said incredulously. "What is wrong with that guy?"

The suits began to attack the Avengers. One grabbed Spider-Man and attempted to pull him off of Magneto's back. It ended up ripping off its arms.

"Nothing's unstuck me yet," said the wall-crawler.

"But you still cannot defeat me!" yelled Magneto.

"Can't we?" a voice yelled.

Spidey jumped off Magneto's back as Mockingbird swung her bo staff into the mutant criminal's head. While he was disoriented, Clint ran over and took his helmet off.

"You think _that_ will stop the great Magn-"

Quicksilver ran over and punched his father in the face, knocking Magneto out cold.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Magneto was sent to the RAFT. The Avengers had won. The new Avengers had proved themselves.

The next day, Clint decided to sleep in. When he woke up, he went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Hey, Sport!"

Bobbi was already there with a cup of coffee. She offered it to him.

"Oh…thanks."

"I worked with ya for years," she replied, smiling. "I know you like your morning coffee."

Clint grinned. "Boy am I glad _you're_ an Avenger."

Bobbi shrugged. "I think things are lookin' good for our kooky quartet of new Avengers."

Hawkeye nodded. "Indeed they do."

ROLL END CREDITS


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 3: Meet the Bat-Family

Summary: Hawkeye finally meets people he can relate to… heroes without powers.

**Note: I am still alive! Huzzah! Hello, loyal followers…there ****_are_**** a few of you, right? If you're there, thank you, Hawkeye fans, for reading. My third episode is a crossover between Avengers and Batman. I've always wondered why there weren't other stories like this, since Hawkeye is sort of an underdog since he has no powers, and Batman is legendary, even without powers. I'll be using the bat-family from the 2004 'The Batman' show (watch it on Animeflavor for free).**

**Also, I would like to apologize for Hawkeye's role in the last episode. It seemed like Clint was a side character in his own story. **

**If you like this story, please comment.**

**Disclaimer: Who wants to say it now?**

**Batman: Hawkeye and the Avengers are property of Marvel. The bat-family and I are property of DC. Alfred, on the other hand, belongs to ME!**

**Alfred: Master Bruce is correct. (Smiles smugly)**

**Avengers Mansion**

Hawkeye was in his room, tossing darts, when his ID card started beeping.

"Avengers, assemble!" said Cap's image. "To the meeting room!"

_(Yes, Clint tosses darts in this series. Yeah, it's kind of cheesy.)_

"Okay, here's the story," said Cap, once the Avengers had all arrived in the room. "There are reports of the Abomination escaping the RAFT. He's been tracked to a place called Gotham City." The leader of the Avengers noticed the others tensing. "Something wrong?"

"Well…how do I put this…" said Wasp.

"Gotham's the crime capitol of the world," stated Hawkeye. "I'm not saying I'm gonna let that stop me, but…when we get there, it won't be pretty."

"Duly noted," replied Captain America. "Now, let's get out there and tell them why we're called 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'!"

The Avengers all cheered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Gotham City, Friday, 9:15 PM**

Once they got there, the Avengers split up. Hawkeye was searching for the Abomination with Mockingbird in the northern Gotham area.

"So, we haven't seen each other for a while, Sport. How've you been?" asked Bobbi.

"Fine," replied the archer. "Feeling pretty good after the, ah, STUNNING VICTORIES I've experienced lately."

"Don't get a big head, hotshot."

"Good advice. Came a little late, though."

Bobbi laughed. The duo turned a corner.

Mockingbird moved towards a bank. "Let's check in here."

They entered, and were surprised to see an unconscious Abomination with two figures standing over him. One was tall and muscular, wearing a black costume and cape. The other was smaller and more athletic, with a red suit, also wearing a cape. The taller one looked over at them, while the shorter was tying the monster's hands together with a special cord.

"Whoa…." gasped Bobbi.

"You _exist_?" said Hawkeye in disbelief.

**Cue Theme Music**

Batman said nothing. Robin glared at the two. "Of _course _we exist!" he growled.

"Easy, kid, it wasn't intended offensively," Clint replied. "I'm a huge fan of your…uh…work."

"Hawkeye of the Avengers," said Batman, "It's a pleasure to meet you and your partner…Mockingbird, right?"

Robin looked up at the dark vigilante. "You know these clowns?"

"Now _that_ was offensive," muttered Bobbi.

"They're heroes from the New York area," explained Batman. He turned to address the two Avengers. "I'm guessing you were hunting Abomination?"

"We…yeah," replied Hawkeye. "I just…wow…it's an honor to meet you."

"You may have Abomination as soon as we know why he came here," Batman stated bluntly. "We will contact-"

"Actually," cut in Mockingbird, "Abomination is _our_ villain, from New York. I think _we_ should figure out his intentions and _we_ should take him into custody _immediately_."

"I beg to differ."

"While you're _gonna_ be begging for your life if ya don't hand over custody of Abomination."

"Gotham is _my _city. _I _do the detective work around here."

"Well that's just too bad."

"Uh, Bobbi…" murmured Hawkeye, "Maybe we shouldn't annoy the BATMAN."

Batman detached a gas pellet from his belt.

"It's too la-aaaaate," Robin sang mockingly.

**The next morning**

Barbara Gordon, AKA Batgirl, awoke to the sound of her Bat-Wave communicator.

She answered it. "Calling so soon? I know you like to work at night."

"We made a horrible mistake last night," replied Batman. "How soon can you be at the cave?"

Batgirl was expecting anything…or so she thought. She certainly didn't expect two unconscious vigilantes tied to chairs in the Batcave.

"Have these guys committed some sort of crime?" she asked.

"No," replied Bruce Wayne, the man behind the Batman mask. "The woman wanted to take a villain we caught captive. I needed to interrogate him. I…kind of…lost control."

"Lost control?" noted Batgirl, "That's not like you."

"Built up pressure overtime may eventually be released as rash action," someone explained.

The heroes turned to see that Hawkeye was awake.

"By the way," he added, "you should keep your mask on next time you have company. Especially if you're as popular as Bruce Wayne."

:::::::::::::::::::::

**Sorry about that last bit. The Bwould probably wouln't make such a mistake as leaving his mask on with prisoners. But hey, it _is _fanfiction.**

**Anyways, if you like the story, or if you have a suggestion, please comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 3 part 2:

"How long have you been awake?"

"Um, maybe half an hour. I was trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm pretty good at playing possum, Bruce."

"Don't call me Bruce."  
Mockingbird lifted her head, making it clear that she was also playing possum. "Should we call you _Mr. Wayne_ instead?" she asked jokingly.

Batman simply growled "I hate you all."

"Bruce, relax," said Clint, "Your secret's safe with us. After all, we've got plenty secrets of our own, right, Bobbi?"  
"Sure we do!" she replied. "Now, uh…can you untie us?"

Robin walked into view. "I talked to Abomination. All he says is that he was told to come here by someone. He says he doesn't know who."

A strange sound began emanating from the bat-computer. Batgirl went over to check on it.

"Bat-wave is detecting a break-in at the Gotham General Bank," she explained.

"A bank robbery?" Hawkeye scoffed, "No sweat, Bats. We'll take care of it."

Bruce turned to the captured New Yorkers a raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you're gonna let us go free, right? You won't just…kill us?"

"We don't kill," replied the dark knight, throwing a few batarangs and severing the ropes holding the Avengers captive. "Just don't call me Bats."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Here's the plan," said the Batman when they were nearing the bank. He, Hawkeye and Mockingbird were in the Batmobile, while Robin and Batgirl were following on their motorcycles. "Batgirl, Robin, and I will go and stop the robbers, and you two will keep watch."  
"Glad to know we're part of the team," replied Mockingbird.

"That's the thing::::: you're not."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later, at the bank, the two Avengers found a roof to keep watch from, and the bat-family entered through the front door.

Batman wasn't surprised to see the Joker putting money into a sac while his goons, Punch and Judy, filled their own bags. The bank's workers were propped up around the room, ghastly smiles on their faces; a work of Joker's classic laughing gas.

"Drop the cash, clown," growled the caped crusader.

The Joker turned and smiled.

"Well, well," he cackled, "If it isn't the Bat-Squad here to capture me again. Well, not today, boys! ...and girl."

Batman heard some muffled thumps behind him. He turned to see the criminals Clayface and Firefly standing over an unconscious Robin and Batgirl.

"Surprise, Batman!" screamed Joker, "I set a trap, and you sprung it gloriously! Get 'im, boys! "

(And now a word from our sponsor)

** TRICKSHOT**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hawkeye watched through a special pair of binoculars.

"What's happening?" asked Bobbi.

"Well, the Joker and…some other guys captured the bats and are tying them up."

"Oh…so I'm guessing it'd be suicide to just jump in there?"

"Yep."

"…so, that's what we're gonna do?"

"I have a plan!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It's not like you to team up, Joker," growled Batman. "What's your angle?"

"My angle?" repeated the Clown Prince of Crime. "Simple, really. I realized that I could never beat you on my own, and Harley is stuck at Arkham, so I gathered my own gang. However, I needed some muscle…you know, other than Punch and Judy. I tried to contact Bane, but he wouldn't answer my calls. So, I decided to try someone else. Someone from…out of state."

"We already nabbed Abomination, if that's what you're talking about," someone called.

A few arrows shot into the room, severing the bonds holding Batman and his allies. Hawkeye and Mockingbird stepped into view.

"Who-?" started Joker.

"Name's Hawkeye," smirked Clint. "My friend here is Mockingbird. And you probably don't want to mess with us."

"And why would that be?" cackled the jester.

"Because," replied Hawkeye, "We have the Avengers on the way. Not that we need 'em to handle you clowns."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" laughed the Joker. "Clayface!"

The mud monster stepped forward. The other villains ran out of the room. Hawkeye began to follow, but Clayface warped his hand into a wrecking ball and used it to smack the archer across the room.

"Clint!" Mockingbird yelled, running over to him.

Batman, Robin and Batgirl began to fight Clayface. Mockingbird knelt by Hawkeye, who lay unmoving in the corner.

"Clint, are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"Playing dead," he whispered back. "Skycycle's on autopilot. It'll be here any moment."

As if on cue, Hawkeye's snowmobile-shaped hovercraft flew into the room. Clint pulled out an arrow and slammed it into the wall. The archer jumped onto his vehicle. Mockingbird leaped up behind him as the wall exploded.

Hawkeye looked over at Batman. "I'd bring you along," he called, "but, uh, the skycycle won't fit all of us."

"We'll handle Clayface," Batman called back, "You catch the clown!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two exited the building to see Joker and company escaping in a large balloon.

"A _balloon_?" scoffed Hawkeye. He unsheathed his bow and shot a normal pointed arrow at the floating craft.

Firefly noticed the arrow and shot a stream of fire from his flamethrower, disintegrating the arrow.

"Aw, common!" the archer yelled, "You know how annoying it is when people destroy my arrows?!"

Clint maneuvered himself so that he was sitting behind Mockingbird, and Mockingbird was in the front of the vehicle. "Here," he said, "I'll shoot, you can drive."

"WHAT?" shrieked Bobbi. "I CAN'T FLY THIS THING!"

"Just keep her steady and try to avoid getting us fried."

Firefly flew off the balloon, blasting flame towards the Avengers. Mockingbird yanked the controls violently, flinging the skycycle left and right. Meanwhile, Hawkeye strained to find perfect aim.

"YA GOT A CLEAR SHOT YET, SPORT, 'CAUSE WE AIN'T STAYIN' AIRBORNE FOR LONG!"

"Wait, wait…gotcha!"

Hawkeye let the arrow fly. It shot straight through the arsonist's flamethrower and out the other side, grazing firefly's helmet.

"Sorry, bug-boy," Hawkeye smirked, "but you're defenseless."

"Oh, great," said Bobbi with mock-enthusiasm. "Now…can you please TAKE THE STINKIN' WHEEL!?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Joker watched from the back of his balloon as Hawkeye defeated Firefly.

"Oh, now that's just too bad," he cackled, "but hey, at least I get away!"

The clown turned and was surprised to see the Avengers' Quinjet before him.

"Attention," rang Captain America's voice, "you are under arrest. Do not attempt to resist."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Joker and his crew were being shipped off to the GCPD when Gambit approached Clint and Bobbi.

"You two have fun on your night on da town?" he chuckled.

"Hardly," replied Mockingbird.

"I had fun," said Hawkeye. "I mean, we hunted crooks, had a huge airborne chase, and met a legendary hero. I mean, what's not to enjoy?"

Batman stepped forward. "Thank you for your help, Hawkeye."

"No problem, Bats."

"Now, about what you saw at the cave-"

"We're good. Your secret's safe with us."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you need anything, give us a call."

"Likewise."

ROLL CREDITS


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 4: Why I hate the Circus

Synopsis: Hawkeye's past comes back to haunt him when the Swordsman appears at his doorstep. Unfortunately, he's not the last of Clint's old 'friends' to reappear, and everyone's favorite archer must confront his past in the form of Trickshot and the Circus of Crime.

**Nerdlogic: thank you for suggesting a Swordsman story. I was actually running out of ideas.**

"Mr. Barton," said JARVIS, "are you awake?"

"I am now. What is it?"

"A man is here to talk to you. A Mr. Jacques Duquesne."

Clint was immediately alert. "Tell him I'll meet him."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bobbi walked into Avengers Mansion for her daily training, and was surprised to see a man in a strange purple suit…and not the one she was used to.

"Oh…hi," she said awkwardly.

"Hello," he greeted back, "Jacques Duquesne. They call me the Swordsman."

"Barbara Morse, AKA Mockingbird. You can call me Bobbi."

"NO, NO YOU MAY NOT!" Hawkeye shouted, walking into the room.

"Clint," Swordsman said cheerily. "Nice costume."

"What do you want, Duquesne?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cut in Mockingbird, "Who is this guy?"

"You don't need to know," growled Clint.

"We're old friends," said Duquesne. "Clint, there's something you should know."

"I don't care about anything you-"

"The Circus is back."

"Wait, what?"

"Meet me at the Tiboldt Circus at 7:00 tonight."

With that, Swordsman ran out the door. Hawkeye attempted to pursue him, but he had already disappeared.

"Who the heck was that guy?" asked Mockingbird.

"Bobbi, I have to go. Don't follow me."

"Why can't you just tell me what's goin' on, Sport?"

"I'm sorry, Bobbi, just…stay away from me. Nobody can be near me until the Circus is gone."

"WHAT CIRCUS?!"

Hawkeye stayed silent. He left the building and walked to his Skycycle. He mounted his vehicle.

"Come on, Sport," Mockingbird pleaded, walking over to him.

The archer flew away.

Bobbi sighed. She was about to go back inside when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened, and she froze in place.

"Hey, Bobbi!" called Gambit, walking over. "When did you get 'ere?"

"I was just leaving," replied Mockingbird, and left.

Remy scratched his head, confused. Then he noticed something in the quarter of his eye.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Clint was in an old S.H.I.E.L.D. hideout. He checked the clock on the wall. 6:57.

_Time to go_, he thought.

He met Swordsman outside the Tiboldt Circus tent.

"Good to see you, Clint."

"Shut up, Duquesne."

The two stepped inside of the apparently empty tent.

"Show yourself, Ringmaster!" shouted Swordsman.

A man in a top hat and star-covered jacket appeared before the pair.

"Ah, Jacques, Clint," he laughed mockingly, "It's been a while since I saw my two favorite _traitors_."

The rest of the Circus of Crime emerged from the shadows.

Cannonball-a powerful man in silver armor,

The Gambonno twins-two Italian acrobats,

Bruto the Strongman-a strength-enhanced thug,

Princess Python –a woman with a giant trained snake,

And Clint's least favorite,

Trickshot-a master archer with skill to rival Hawkeye.

"You guys haven't gotten any better looking," said Swordsman, grinning.

"Guess I have to take you guys down again," smirked Hawkeye.

"I don't think so. But before we begin our battle again, I think you should meet our newest members."

Hawkeye sensed someone behind him. He turned to see… Gambit and Mockingbird.

"Oh, no," muttered Hawkeye, "no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Hey, isn't that Barbara Morse?" asked Duquesne.

"I hate you so much."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 4 part 2:

"Hmmm…maybe I should've thought this through better," muttered Duquesne, "So, now what?"

"I…I don't know," muttered Hawkeye. "They've got my friends. I can't attack my own teammates."

"Aw, I knew ya cared," laughed Gambit.

He pulled out his bo staff and used it to swipe Mockingbird off balance, setting his foot on her chest.

"Gambit?!" gasped Clint.

"One a' my mutant powers is a powerful mental shield," explained the mutant.

(I know that Gambit did have a mental block in the comics. I didn't know how far it extended. This is just me throwing the comic-verse out of balance. You're welcome!)

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you ask?"

"Fair point."

Trickshot nocked an arrow and aimed at the mutant.

"Do you mind?" shouted Swordsman. "We're sort of surrounded here!"

Gambit smiled. "I can fix that. You see, while I was playing brainwashed minion, I managed to contact a pal."

Suddenly, a dark shape streaked past Ringmaster, grabbing his top hat, and Trickshot, hitting him and throwing off his aim.

"HEY!" the Circus's leader shrieked.

"There is some kind of strange technology concealed in this hat," said Black Panther, holding the device in question. "Some sort of mind control tech, perhaps."

He crushed the hat. Bobbi passed out. The Avengers stepped into the tent, and all heck broke loose.

Cap, Spidey, and Quicksilver began beating down on Canonball. Panther took on the Gambonos. Vision and Gambit fought Python and her snake. Bruto started swiping at Wasp, who shrunk down and began dodging his attacks. Ringmaster just stood there, useless without his hat.

Duquesne detached two swords from his back. He ran towardstrickshot, who calmly nocked an arrow and shot a flash/bang arrow directly at him. While the master of blades was blinded,Trickshot shot a razor arrow at Clint. The hero reacted by shooting his own arrow, which caught his enemy's in the air.

Trickshot loaded another flash/bang, but Hawkeye pointed a smokescreen arrow at him.

"We're the best archers on Earth," smirked Hawkeye, "We can do this all day."

The bowman of crime shot the arrow into the air above Clint's head. Hawkeye shot his straight at Trickshot's feet. Both archers were temporarily blinded.

Hawkeye heard Wasp call "Head's up!" He jumped out of the way as Bruto barreled past, barely missing Trickshot and hitting the wall.

Hawkeye's vision began to clear, and he was unhappy with what he saw. His smoke cloud had dissolved, and Trickshot had already let an arrow fly directly at his head.

Clint was ready to meet the end when Swordsman appeared before him, expertly swatting the arrow aside. Taking advantage of the villain's surprise, Hawkeye shot an arrow directly at Trickshot. The arrow expanded into a net, trapping his dark counterpart.

Clint turned to see Cap finish off Cannonball, and Panther knock the Gambonos together, knocking them out.

"So, we done here?" the archer called. "Good."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later, at Avengers Mansion, Bobbi was walking towards Clint's room. When she got there, she was shocked to see T'Challaalready there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've known Clint for years. He's clearly distressed by this. I wanted to talk to him. Meanwhile, why are you here?"

"Clint is a friend of mine. I was estranged from the other Avengers, but Hawkeye would usually give me the time of day. I believe I should show kindness to him as to not alienate one of the few people I can call friend."

Mockingbird nodded. "Should we both go in, then."

"Why not?"

"Hey, guys," Clint called from behind the door, "You know I can hear you, right?"

Panther sighed and opened the door. "Hello, Hawkeye."

"Hello, Panther. Thanks for offering to talk to me, but I know what you really want. You guys want to know my history with the Circus, right?"

The vigilantes looked at each other, turned back to Clint, and nodded.

"Okay," said Hawkeye. "A long time ago, my drunk father got himself and my mother killed driving. My older brother Barney and I were put in a orphanage. One night, Barney ran off, and I followed. We ended up on a circus caravan. I'm thinking you can guess who worked there. We were trained by Swordsman and Trickshot. Eventually, Barney left, and I learned about the Circus of Crime conspiracy. Swordsman roped me into the business, convinced me to join up. But I never felt good about being a criminal. So eventually, when Swordsman decided to quit during a heist, I saw my chance, triggered an alarm. Swordsman and I escaped, but the others were captured by the cops and sent to S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile, I made a new name for myself as Hawkeye, I was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D., and now we're up to recent events."

…

"So, now you know more," said Hawkeye. "Now, who wants some shawarma? Stark knows a place."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's the end of this episode. Thanks for reading! I decided to add a bit of fluff at the end about Clint andT'challa's friendship. I mean, didn't anyone notice that, unlike the other Avengers, Hawkeye and Panther are always making small talk, or teaming up. I'm surprised there aren't more Hawkeye and Panther friendship fics. Oh well. I'm happy to take suggestions for later story arcs.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 5: Widow and Devil

Synopsis: The Black Widow re-emerges, but she's being targeted by Bullseye and Kingpin. To help her, Hawkeye and his friends must travel to Hell's Kitchen and team up with Daredevil.

Clint and Bobbi were sparring in the training room. Pantherwatched, fascinated. The three had grown closer since Hawkeye had shared his past. Bobbi liked to call them 'the unknown trio', since they weren't very well-known outside of the Avengers.

(Yes, Black Panther will be a main character from now on.)

Clint was celebrating his victory when Gambit stepped into the room.

"Clint, dere's someone here ta see you," he said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"NATASHA?"

It didn't seem possible, but…Clint's old partner, NatashaRominov, AKA Black Widow, stood in front of him.

"Clint," she said, "I need your help,"

"So does everyone, apparently," muttered Mockingbird.

Widow ignored her. "I was investigating Wilson Fisk for director Fury. Fisk discovered me and hired an assassin to hunt and kill me. The assassin is Bullseye."

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" shouted Clint. "You're being hunted by Bullseye and you came here, to a building filled with people?!"

"Who's Bullseye?" asked Gambit.

"Master assassin, great at throwing projectile weapons, attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. a couple times," explained Mockingbird.

"Ah, I see."

"I don't think Bullseye knows I'm here yet," Natasha said quickly. "I am a spy, remember?"

"Yeah," growled Mockingbird, "We all remember how you framed him for betraying S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I was undercover!" Widow snapped.

"Hey, HEY!" shouted Clint. "Get yourselves together! What iswrong with you two?"

Gambit rolled his eyes. T'Challa shook his head sadly.

"Look, to help you out, we need to convince Fisk to call off Bullseye," said Clint.

"And how, pray tell, do we do that?" asked Panther.

"I think threatening him with some exploding arrows should do it. Fisk is in Hell's Kitchen. I'll get the Quinjet."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hell's Kitchen

Matt Murdock was in his room when he sensed a number of people near his apartment. Murdock, being a bit paranoid, extended his sonar vision. He detected five people in different strange costumes.

This is going to be one of those days, isn't it? Matt thought to himself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I still don't understand why we're saving your butt when you got yourself into this situation," muttered Mockingbird.

"We're doing it to help an old friend and partner," growled Hawkeye.

"Whatever," replied Bobbi, rolling her eyes.

Clint was about to say something when he heard Gambit yelp behind him. He turned and saw a muscular man in a red suitstanding over the mutant.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Hawkeye.

"Clint, this is Daredevil," explained Natasha. "He's this city's main superhero."

"Oh."

"I'd check your sources, Widow," said Bobbi, "'cause he just attacked one of our guys."

"Natasha," Daredevil said, sounding surprised.

"Oooooooooooooh, I see," said Bobbi. "You two met before."

"Yes," answered Daredevil, "briefly. I am sorry, Widow. When I first detected you, it wasn't clear enough to recognize you."

"Huh?" said Hawkeye.

"Daredevil 'sees' with sonar detection," explained Natasha.

"So these are the Avengers," mused the man with no fear. "I thought there were a lot more of them."

"Actually," said Gambit, whose face was bright red (he was embarrassed after the indignant yelping he had made), "we didn't bring da whole team. Oh, and: OWWW! WHAT DA HECK?!"

"Natasha, what are you doing here?" asked Daredevil, ignoring the Cajun. "I thought you left to get away from Bullseye."

"She came back with reinforcements," said Bobbi. "Apparentlyshe wants us all dead."

"Speaking of which," cut in T'Challa, who was getting tired of having to listen to this conversation, "where does Wilson Fisk work?"

"You want the Kingpin?" said Daredevil, "Go to the big tower over there. He's almost always at that place. I'll come with you. But we should go soon."

"Why?"

"I'm sensing someone getting closer. Any guesses who?"

"OK," said Clint, "We have to break into the tower, get through Fisk's security, and get to-"

"SHUT UP AND JUST GO!" screamed Daredevil. "Come on, time's a-wasting!"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 5 part 2:

**Disclaimer:**

**Daredevil: You really need to remember these things more often**

**Author: Did I ask you?**

**Black Widow: All characters in this chapter are property of Marvel, which is property of Disney.**

The six heroes stood outside Fisk Tower.

"Soooo, we're here," said Clint, "now what?"

"Now…" said Daredevil, "we get the Kingpin."

The red vigilante took a running leap and began to scale the tower. Panther followed suit.

"WHAT THE HAY!?" screamed Hawkeye.

Natasha shrugged and shot a grappling hook at the tower, following them. Mockingbird rolled her eyes.

"The nerve of some people," she muttered. She pulled out her extending bo staff. "Grab on."

Clint complied and the staff began to extend and lift the two into the air.

Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes, Bobbi, I _would_ like to hitch a ride on your impossible stick. Thanks for asking."

He grabbed the staff and started pulling himself up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mr. Fisk," the mercenary said slyly. "I will not take a job like this as long as there are other assassins involved. I learned that lesson the hard way."

Kingpin growled. "Mr. Slade, I am offering you 25 million dollars. Take it or leave it."

"I'll leave it."

Suddenly, the wall exploded.

"Hello, Fisk," said Daredevil, immediately lashing out with his nunchuks and knocking out one of Fisk's bodyguards, Panther and Widow by his side.

"Wait…" came Hawkeye's voice from below. "Wait…wait a minute…wait, wait…we're coming…this thing can be slow…hang on…waaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiit…almost there…"

Hawkeye and Mockingbird slowly rose into view. The two jumped into the room and the staff started shrinking back to normal size.

"OK," said Clint, "We're good."

"Speak for yourself," replied Bobbi, shaking her bo. "This thing ain't working like it should."

"Kill them all," growled Fisk.

Slade cocked his head. "I hope you aren't talking to me," he said. The mercenary ran towards a window and before anyone could react, he leaped out.

Kingpin's henchmen aimed at Natasha.

"Wait!" a voice called.

A man in a black suit with a gold target on his head dropped down in front of the heroes.

"Spider's mine," he cackled.

"Bullseye," Hawkeye growled.

The assassin threw a dart at Widow, but Hawkeye easily deflected it with an arrow. Bullsye scowled and threw a dart directly at Clint, who deflected that, too. Daredevil and Panther engaged Fisk's men and Mockingbird finally managed to shrink her staff back to size, and was shocked to se Gambit cling to the other end.

"Hey, remember me?" he said sarcastically, "'Cause it SURE DOESN'T FEEL LIKE IT!"

Bullseye continued to fire on Hawkeye and the archer continued to deflect his projectiles. Natasha tried to attack him from behind, but he turned and swiped a blade at her face. Her enhanced reflexes saved her, but the blade did open a large cut on her face.

Clint took advantage of this distraction to shoot a net arrow at his enemy. The assassin was immediately captured. Hawkeye ran forward and sat on Bullseye's back.

"Um, Hawkeye…" said Widow uncertainly.

"He's crafty," Clint replied. "I can't just leave him in the net. He might escape."

Meanwhile, Daredevil was attempting to take down Fisk. Kingpin was proving a difficult opponent, swinging a cane like a bludgeon, but the red vigilante was dodging his attacks and throwing a few good punches of his own. As Kingpin raised his cane to strike again, but Gambit grabbed it and charged it with energy.

"What are you-" said Kingpin, before the cane exploded in his face, knocking him back.

Bobbi stepped forward and held her staff over Fisk's head. "Call off Bullseye," she demanded.

"Why should I?" smirked Kingpin. "I have simply hired someone to deal with a spy."

"You hired an _assassin_!" screamed Gambit.

"Besides," said Widow, "I have proof of _your_ criminal activities."

The crimelord's face turned red. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes."

Kingpin scowled. "Fine! Bullseye, you're dismissed!"

"AW, COME ON!" shouted the killer, angrily.

"Thank you!" said Hawkeye, standing up. "You have no idea how uncomfortable that is!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Back at Avengers Mansion…**

"I wanted to thank you all for helping me," said Natasha, when they were all in the living room.

"No prob," said Clint. "Just helping out a friend."

"Even you, Bobbi," she continued. "I know that you weren't exactly…comfortable with me around, but in the end-"

"Yeah, yeah, when are you leaving?"

"Never mind," said Widow. "I will be leaving you now."

"You sure ya don't want to stay?" asked Hawkeye.

"No," she replied. "My loyalties are with Fury."

"Fair enough."

Natasha walked out the door.

"Sorry, Clint," said Gambit. "I know you two had a thing."

"Yeah," he said, "but I got over her a while ago."

He went to his room.

"Ya hear dat, Bobbi," said Gambit cheerily, "you got no competition."

Mockingbird blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Riiiiiiiiight."

"Wha-I-shut up!"

With that, Bobbi left the room, extremely embarrassed.

"Remind me to never anger her," said Panther.

"That is some true wisdom, T'Challa," said Gambit, laughing.

**End**


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 6: Mistaken Identity

**Note: Sorry I'm a little behind on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Hawkeye.**

Cap, Gambit, Spidey, Vision, and Mockingbird were fighting the recently-escaped Masters of Evil.

Captain America fought Zemo while the others were occupied fighting Living Lazer, Abomination, Chemistro and Crimson Dynamo.

Cap appeared to be losing this battle when a figure in a black and gold suit appeared behind the ex-nazi and punched him.

Zemo whirled around, swiping at the man, who leaped over him and kicked him in the back. Demo fell to the ground.

"Ha!" the man laughed. "How's that, jerk!"

"Um... Do I know you?" asked Cap.

"Aw, cummon!" said the man, "It's me, Clint!"

"Hawkeye?" said Gambit, confused. "What's up with da dumb ninja suit?"

"It's not Hawkeye anymore," Clint said, "I call myself Ronin now. The Hawkeye thing wasn't working out."

"Wasn't working out?" repeated Bobbi incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't comfortable with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now who wants to go back to the Mansion with me? I haven't shown the guys there my new costume yet, and I, for one, want to see them freak out."

::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, in Avengers Mansion, deep in Ant-Man's old lab, a chunk of vibranium began to rock back and forth. Eventually, the vibranium shattered, revealing a strang device similar in shape to a small satellite dish on a cyborg-looking arm. Abuffet of energy came from the device and formed the shape Of an elderly man.

"Aha!" he shouted, "Free at last! The Avengers shall pay for what they've done to me, so declares Ulysses Klaw!"

::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, in the main room...

"Clint," Bobbi said uneasily, "Are you sure this is you?"

"YES!" 'Ronin' declared proudly, "And it feels great!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just having some trouble processing this." said Mockingbird, putting a hand to her head.

"I like it!" said Quicksilver, giving Clint a thumbs-up.

Vision stepped towards them.

"I believe I have identified the most likely canditate to replace Hawkeye," he stated.

"Great," said Wasp, "Who is he?"

If a robot could ever look nervous, Vision did. "Well_...She _Kia a teenage girl who has never fired a bow."

"Pardon?"

"Honestly," the android said, "Hawkeye is very hard to replace. Possible successorsa include criminals and men who are already vigilantes, like Green Arrow."

"Criminals?" a voice echoed through the room. "YOU are the greatest criminals I see, Avengers."

"That voice," said Wasp, "it sounds familiar."

"I suppose you would," the voice said.

A figure appeared in the middle of the room.

"KLAW?!"Said Wasp, shocked. "We already defeated you!"

"Not well enough, apparently," Klaw laughed. "And now, you will pay for trapping me in that vibranium prison for a year!"

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

"PYM! STARK!" bellowed the sound-creature, "come face me!"

"Sorry, pal," smirked Ronin, unseathing a sword on his back, "but those guys are at home getting' some r-n'-r. Guess you'll have to deal with the likes of us."

He attacked viciously, but his sword went straight through Klaw's body. The sound-creacher let off a wave of sonic energy, blasting the former Hawkeye back.

Gambit whistled. "So soon after ya start this new identity, an' you'rea already making' me miss Hawkeye."

He tossed a card at Klaw. The following did nothing to phase the supervillian.

Wasp, Panther and Vision attempted to blast Klaw, but their respective energy blasts only bounced off of him. Bobbi ran over to check on Clint.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied, "but that guy just threw me like a doll!"

They heard loud screams as their teammates all fell. Soon, the only ones left were Panther, who was using vibranium in his suit to form a sonic energy shield around himself, and Vision, who had become intangible.

"Conclusion," the android stated, floating over to the two, "the only way to defeat Klaw is by trapping the sonic energy he's made of."

"Great," said Clint. "And we do that how?"

"I believe Hank once made a device in his lab to absorb the energy contained in vibranium. If we can get that device from his lab..."

"If it's still in his lab." cut in Ronin.

Mockingbird shrugged. "Worth lookin'. What's it look like.

"It looks like a spear. I will distract Klaw," said Vision. "You try to find the weapon."

With that he flew towards Klaw, who was trying to fell Panther, and shot him in the face. The villain tried to blast him with vibranium energy, but the android simply became intangible and let the blast go through him. Meanwhile, Clint and Bobbi snuck off in the direction of Hank's lab.

::::::::::::::::::::

Ronin tossed around Hank's inventions, looking for the right one.

"Cummon, cummon, where are you, you stupid little-"

"GOT IT!" called Bobbi. She showed him the spear-shaped object.

"Great! Now let's take that freak down!"

::::::::::::::::

"Where are Mockingbird and Hawk-I mean _Ronin_?" asked Panther._  
_

"They are getting something important," said Vision.

"Oh."

"We got it!" Ronin yelled as the two ran in with the device.

Klaw laughed and blasted the two, throwing the device from their grasp. The sound-creature moved towards them, cackling.

"No!" Vision yelled. "I will not be ignored!"

He blasted Klaw in the back. Klaw turned and began his battle with Vision anew.

Ronin picked up the device. "Great," he muttered. "Now that we have this weird thing, how are we supposed to attach it to Klaw without risk of stabbing one of our friends in the eye with it?"

"Clint," Bobbi said, "I have a suggestion. Just do what you do best."

:::::::::::::::::

Gambit coughed and propped himself on his arm. His head was still ringing. He looked up. Klaw was still fighting Vision and Panther. Gambit slowly pulled a playing card from his pocket and flicked it at Klaw. It exploded on impact, but only seemed to enrage the villain, who turned and blasted Gambit, throwing the mutant into the wall. Gambit crumpled to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Cajun saw Clint lift a makeshift bow made of Mockingbird's battle staves tied together with a thick cable(later Gambit would realize this cable was Ronin's substitution for a grappling hook).

Earth's mightiest marksman knocked the device like an arrow and shot it at Klaw's back.

Klaw heard a noise and turned,and the device stabbed him in the face.

"WHAT IS THIS?" he screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! I WAS GoInG tO fInAlly get my...". He was sucked into the device.

"Nice job, Clint," Mockingbird said, beaming.

"ALRIGHT, FINE!" the Avenger declared, "I'm not ready to give up Hawkeye just yet!"


End file.
